


Nine

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: Nine years together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



Her hand glided over her pocket, making sure the contents were still there before she walked into CatCo. 

"Good afternoon, Kara." 

Kara smiled at the security guard, as she walked through the checkpoint. "Hello, Toni. How are things?" 

Toni stretched and yawned. "Pretty slow today. How come you're here early?"

Kara grinned. She checked the perimeter before she leaned over the counter and whispered. "I am surprising Cat, finally giving her an engagement ring, nine years later." She pulled the box from her pocket and showed Toni. 

A high pitched squeak of excitement escaped Toni as they took in the ring. "Oh my god, I wish I could see Miss Grant when she gets this!" She looked up at Kara, playfully hitting her shoulder. "Look at you, all romantic. Now go get her. I think she's been stuck in a conference call since this morning." 

Kara nodded, putting away the ring. She tapped the counter before pushing off and jogging off to the private elevator. 

Somehow after nine years of Kara using Cat's private elevator it still got some heads turned in schock, mostly from the newer employees. She called the elevator and waited for it to arrive, bouncing her leg impatiently.

Once inside the elevator she punched in the destination floor and leaned back against the railings, taking the short ride to think. So much has happened in these past nine years. From finally revealing her secret identity to Cat, moving in together, finding a new home, Carter going off to college, averting a few world destructions. It's been one hell of a ride but she enjoyed every minute of it, even the bad and sad parts because she had Cat there by her side and she knew everything would work out. 

When they got engaged, neither really got each other a ring. The whole thing was more of a sudden realization they might not be able to see each other if something happened to the other and then there was easier adoption of Carter. It was more just a mutual agreement it would be for the best so they went and married a week later.

This year marked their nine years together and Kara wanted to do something special. While looking at gift ideas she came across the perfect one. And the rest lead to this day and the box being in her pocket.

The elevator door opened and Kara walked out, nodding at people she passed by her lips stretched into a beaming smile. She felt ridiculously happy and giddy thinking of proposing to Cat all over again. 

She paused at the glass door, watching Cat for a moment, judging the situation. She looked at Cat's assistant who gave her a pleading look. Nodding Kara pushed open the door. 

Cat was about to yell at whoever entered her office in the middle of her very important conference call but as soon as she saw Kara her eyes softened and she couldn't help but smile. She glanced at her screen and lifted a finger at Kara, silently asking for a moment. "Ok, Johnson, I think I heard enough for now. I'll have my HR contact you and sort the paperwork for now. Goodbye."

Closing the lid, Cat leaned back in her executive chair, exhaling loudly as she could finally relax. "Thank you for saving me, darling." She checked the time on her watch, her brow arching in question. "You're here early?" 

Shrugging, Kara placed her hands on the table, leaning forward and giving Cat a quick kiss. "I missed you." She straightened, her lips curled into a soft smile as she glanced at the balcony door before looking back at Cat. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Rolling her eyes, Cat stood up and followed Kara outside. She could go for a break. 

Kara buried her hands in her pockets, suddenly feeling nervous. "I got you something." She smiled at Cat's excited eyes. 

Pulling the box out, Kara bit her lip as she presented it to Cat. 

With her brows narrowed in suspicion Cat took the offered box. She kept glancing at Kara as she opened it until her eyes fell on the content of that small box. In the middle of it was a ring. 

Her breath caught at the back of her throat as she saw the little details of the ring. Silver band with miniature fountain pen nibs were holding a gemstone in place.

She turned to Kara, blinking with a mix of confusion and shock. "If this is an engagement ring, we should work on your timing, Kara. We're already married." 

Kara giggled as she took Cat's slender hand in hers. "I know. I know it's a bit late but," she took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Cat's finger, "I never got you one and when I saw this one," she nodded toward Cat's hand, "I had to get it. I want to marry you all over again, Cat. I want to marry you every day. It's been nine years and not a day goes by where it's easy to be away from you. I miss you whenever we're apart. I get so excited when we have a day just for ourselves and all we do is just hang out all day. I love you. So, marry me all over again?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love you babe.


End file.
